


An Evening in the Owl’s Nest

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Week 2020, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I bet there’s something inaccurate, I’m super tired, M/M, Mentions of a minor physical injury, One Shot, Promt(s):, Short, This is helping me cope w exams, This was written in an hour please forgive me, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: A look into the owl’s nest one rainy evening after training...‘One day,’ Bokuto thought, ‘I’ll ask him to marry me.’________________________________________Bokuto Week Day 3- Domestic/Wet
Relationships: BokuAka, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926748
Kudos: 35





	An Evening in the Owl’s Nest

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I’ve written this in an hour running on coffee after an exam, I might come back to edit this.
> 
> 2) Haha...I’m not dead...just not updating fics...(sorry) Motivation is a big issue so I’m sorry for lack of updates on anything.
> 
> 3) I looked at a calendar on tumblr and found all the weeks left in 2020. I’m prob gonna have something for Haikyuu angst week and the rest of Bokuto Week! 
> 
> 4) Please enjoy this fic :)  
> Leave a comment and kudos!

Bokuto’s arms throbbed as he opened the door to the apartment, his body shivering as droplets fell from his hair.  
It’s not like he could help forgetting an umbrella...okay maybe it was but that wasn’t the point! 

“I’m home!” He announced, leaving his training bag on the side. Akaashi would get annoyed if he left his clothes in the soaking bag, but his main concern was getting warm again; he couldn’t have coach getting mad at him for getting sick. 

“Welcome back Koutarou,” the smell of miso met his nose at the same time Akaashi’s calming voice greeted his ears, “go take a shower, I know you’ll be soaking considering you forgot your umbrella. I don’t want you becoming ill.” 

“Okay~” 10 minutes later and Bokuto wondered back into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. 

Two portions of rice and miso soup were on the table, with Akaashi putting ingredients away into the surrounding cupboards.

“‘Kaashi, can we eat now?” Bokuto asked, making his way across the room in a couple of strides before hugging his boyfriend from behind. 

“You can go and sit down, I’ll be there in a minute,” Akaashi chuckled before kissing him on the cheek. 

A minute later Akaashi placed two glasses of water down before they started eating, both of them catching up on each other’s day throughout the meal before Bokuto started rambling about other subjects, Akaashi content to listen to his boyfriend’s voice.

“-and then Hinata jumped really high, like above the net- ow,” Bokuto winced before he lowered his arm, having being reminded that his arms had taken the brunt of Sakusa and Atsumu’s new attack.

“Your arms hurt?” Akaashi asked, carefully watching Bokuto’s actions. 

“Yeah, Sakusa has this new attack with Atsumu and it’s a nasty thing to receive, it’ll be fine in a few hours,” Bokuto waved it off before putting his spoon down to tie his bangs back, not being bothered to style his hair after his shower, huffing about them being too long and him needing a haircut. 

“Your coach sure is pushing all of you for the upcoming match.”

“I mean it’s the Adlers, I can see why he wants us coming up with at least a couple of new moves.”

“Doesn’t mean you should get injured by said moves.”

“Keijiii, they’ll heal by tomorrow.”

____________________________________________

“You wanna watch a couple of movies before bed?” Akaashi questioned as he washed the dishes, handing one to Bokuto for drying.

“Ghibli films?”

“I’m fairly sure they have updated the selection on Netflix.”

Settling for bed after finishing washing the dishes, the boyfriends laid in bed together and scanned through the movie titles, eventually picking ‘Princess Monoke’. 

Lying down on the bed, his boyfriend’s head in his lap, Bokuto was content to watch the movie and run his hand through Akaashi’s soft hair, sometimes watching Akaashi react to the movie, the reflection of the movie in Akaashi’s glasses hiding beautiful cyan eyes.

‘One day,’ Bokuto thought as he watched Akaashi watch the movie intently, ‘I’ll ask him to marry me.’


End file.
